Derrière les murs
by Shirenai
Summary: Quand le chef de l'Akatsuki veut dormir et que d'étranges bruits dérangent sa sieste...


Disclaimer : Naruto, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Titre : Derrière les murs

Auteur : Shirenai (Nightmare)

Pairing : SasorixDeidara

Genre : Arf…

Note : C'est un petit délire sans prétention, mais ça se passe avant la mort de Sasori, afin d'avoir tous les membres d'Akatsuki disponibles (possibilité de spoils pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans, vous savez à quoi vous en tenir).

Note 2 : Petite fic dédiée à mon amante adorée, qui se reconnaîtra ♥

Bonne lecture.

Les membres de l'organisation Akatsuki n'étaient pas en binômes pour rien. En cela, Pein ne pouvait que se féliciter de son choix. Itachi et Kisame faisaient de l'excellent travail, l'Uchiha compensant la brutalité de son coéquipier par la finesse de son genjutsu et de sa stratégie. Kakuzu et Hidan posaient quelques problèmes, mais dans l'absolu, un sadique et un masochiste ensemble ne pouvaient que faire bon ménage. L'amour inconditionnel de Kakuzu pour l'argent et celui de Hidan pour Jashin maintenait la bonne entente entre les deux : chacun chez soi, et Jashin pour tous, aurait sans doute dit le renégat de Kawa. Même s'il arrivait parfois que les deux se prennent le bec, ils coopéraient docilement et faisaient du bon travail. Encore un bon choix, se félicita le chef. En ce qui le concernait lui-même, Konan était une partenaire idéale, quoiqu'un peu volatile. Pein s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle par jour de grand vent, mais fort heureusement, son associée semblait malgré tout bien constituée.

Zetsu et sa deuxième voix constituant un binôme à eux seuls, Pein n'avait pas eu besoin de se creuser pour ça. L'espèce d'immonde plante verte dont il n'aurait même pas voulu pour bouffer ses mouches faisait office de « cavalier seul » de l'Akatsuki. Même si « seul » était un bien grand mot en ce qui concernait ce cher Zetsu. Le chef de l'organisation, tout à fait satisfait de lui, s'allongea complètement sur son lit, et croisa les bras derrière sa nuque. Bon, le plafond n'était pas particulièrement intéressant, c'est sûr, mais c'était ça ou les éternelles disputes de Sasori et Deidara… Tiens, justement ; il n'avait pas fait le bilan de ce tandem-là… Hum… Après courte réflexion, ce n'était finalement pas plus mal… Ces deux-là étaient des cas désespérants. Et lui qui croyait avoir fait une excellente manœuvre en collant les deux artistes ensemble… Erreur, regrettable erreur. Non pas que les deux ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer, mais ce que le leader n'avait pas calculé était sans doute le fait que les deux n'auraient pas la même vision de l'art…

Pein avait toujours pensé que l'art était pour ces abrutis de civils, et le fait de voir en permanence Sasori et Deidara se bouffer le nez à ce sujet ne faisait qu'aller dans ce sens. Toujours en train de brailler et de discourir : l'art par-ci, l'art par-là… et patati et patata… C'était particulièrement usant. Il soupira un bon coup. Malgré cela, ce binôme faisait aussi du bon travail, il n'y avait pas à dire. Cependant, les nuisances sonores que leur équipe causait étaient pour le moins désagréables, et ce pour tout le monde. Entendre Deidara pousser la gueulante jusqu'à pas d'heure dans la nuit n'était pas très plaisant… Les plus à plaindre étaient cependant Itachi et son partenaire à tête de squale, dont la chambre était située juste à côté de celle des deux artistes. Avec un peu de chance, Pein tenait une explication de choix concernant le fait que l'Uchiha tirait la gueule tous les matins et avait des cernes presque aussi longs que ses cheveux… Mais Kisame ne semblait pas s'en plaindre… A bien y regarder, sans doute devrait-il faire un tour du côté de cette chambre… Si seulement l'un des deux se réveillait en permanence de mauvaise humeur, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait. A vérifier… Plus tard, se dit Pein, plus tard.

Il commença à sombrer dans un sommeil bienfaiteur, ses paupières se fermant lentement. Son corps s'engourdissait progressivement dans une lourde torpeur qui le reposerait. Après sa sieste, il s'occuperait de tous ces problèmes mineurs. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui lui importait réellement était de dormir. Il ne fallait pas croire ; être le chef des méchants n'était pas de tout repos non plus ! Le noir devant ses yeux, le silence que rien ne troublait… Qu'est-ce que c'était agréable ! Dans un grognement de satisfaction, Pein s'endormit paisiblement. En pleine promenade au pays des songes, le chef se voyait déjà maître du monde, piétinant les ruines fumantes des villages cachés, son manteau de méchant flottant au vent derrière lui. Quel joli rêve… Et si réaliste… Par malheur, son utopie vola rapidement en éclats quand il entendit un grand cri rauque. D'abord en sourdine, puis plus distinctement, montant crescendo pour finalement venir le déranger dans ses projections du futur.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit de nouveau ce hurlement lui vriller les tympans. Le cri était strident, enfla dans l'air avant de retomber petit à petit. Pein ferma les yeux un court instant, histoire de se dire qu'il n'allait pas tuer Zetsu pour avoir ramené une nouvelle proie vivante, et tenta de se rallonger. Nonobstant sa bonne volonté, son immense patience, sa clémence et ses autres qualités, Pein se jura qu'il irait en toucher deux mots à Zetsu la prochaine fois… Cependant, quand un nouveau beuglement retentit, il se trouva forcé de se lever pour de bon, et commença à s'interroger. Si c'était réellement Zetsu qui se sustentait, pourquoi diable le futur repas criait-il le prénom de Sasori ? Cette chose était pour le moins étrange, et allait vraisemblablement priver le chef de l'Akatsuki de sa sieste tant désirée. Tendant l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit bien que ce ne fût pas nécessaire, Pein détermina approximativement l'endroit d'où provenaient ces hurlements à en donner des frissons au plus méchant de tous les méchants –c'est pas un dieu pour rien.

Exhalant bruyamment, il se leva d'un coup sec, enfila son manteau dans un grand geste tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, puis sortit. Dans le couloir, le volume sonore était encore plus atroce : les cris résonnaient contre les murs… A la limite de la surdité, Pein se promit qu'il s'achèterait des boules quiès à l'occasion, et se dirigea vers la cause potentielle de tout ce raffut. Comme il le pensait, ses pas le conduisirent devant la chambre que partageaient Deidara et son senpai. Il resta planté devant l'entrée un moment, se demandant s'il allait être obligé de jouer le garde-chiourme encore une fois. Sa main restait levée, prête à saisir la poignée, mais ne s'abaissait pas. Les bruits avaient apparemment cessé. Pein ne savait pas vraiment s'il espérait que ça recommence ou pas. Après tout, il s'était levé, et n'aimait pas faire les choses pour rien alors tant qu'à faire, si les cris reprenaient, ça l'arrangeait. Et comme pour lui faire plaisir, les clameurs s'élevèrent à nouveau au travers de la cloison. Deidara avait non seulement une voix qui portait, mais en plus un timbre détestable, pensa le leader…

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le battant quand les hurlements s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Il le faisait exprès, le bougre ! Pein colla son oreille contre la porte, afin de s'assurer que le silence était complet, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements étouffés ! Deidara _gémissait_, et pas qu'un peu. Bientôt, les râles que le chef de l'organisation attribuait à une victime de Zetsu se transformèrent en plaintes langoureuses pour le moins indicatives. Décollant son oreille de la porte avec une mimique dégoûtée, Pein se dit qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf au fait que Deidara se fasse mettre par une marionnette. C'était pour le moins… trash, et encore, le mot était faible. Voulant avoir confirmation, histoire de ne pas tirer de fausses conclusions, il se rapprocha de la cloison, et ce qu'il entendit le conforta dans l'idée qu'il se faisait :

« Aaaah, Sasori-danna…

- Arrête de bouger, Deidara !

- Mais ça fait mal, bordel !!

- Je peux pas le savoir, tu sais ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est bien ça qui me pose problème ! »

Quelque peu déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le chef de l'Akatsuki tenta de reprendre contenance, et se prépara à retourner à sa chambre. Si ce n'était qu'une affaire de baise, autant les laisser se débrouiller, ça ne le concernait pas. Même si la vision de Sasori chevauchant un Deidara qui mangeait son oreiller lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose… Il secoua la tête pour se débarasser de cette image pour le moins traumatisante et poursuivit sa route. Cependant, il changea bien vite d'avis ; c'était trop bruyant. Il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'ils s'envoient en l'air, du moment que ça ne dérangeait pas les autres, pour ne pas dire lui et sa sieste. C'était quand même assez dérangeant, de se retrouver, par nécessité, obligé d'interrompre un coup, fusse-t-il bizarre ou douteux. A tout le moins, ce n'était pas le genre d'activités dont raffolait le leader de l'organisation criminelle. Les bruits reprirent, emplissant l'air de plus belle. Pein grimaça. Il pouvait presque imaginer le lit grincer et sentir la moiteur dans l'air. « Penser à interdire la baise pendant la journée, et les obliger à aérer après », se dit-il.

Résolu à prendre ses quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées, il retourna à pas rapides vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Heureusement pour lui, sa mâchoire ne tomba pas quand il aperçut Sasori à califourchon sur le dos d'un Deidara apparemment peu vêtu. Retrouvant bien vite un visage approprié à la gravité de la situation, il demanda :

« Je peux vous aider ?

- Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit possible, répondit la voix douce de Sasori.

- C'est assez douloureux comme ça, hm.

- Si tu ne bougeais pas autant, aussi…

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, hm.

- Malheureusement c'est impossible, fit le déserteur de Suna avec un petit sourire.

- Bon, et si tu finissais ce que tu as commencé, hein ?

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je me dépêche. Veuillez nous excuser, Pein-sama, ça ne sera plus très long, ajouta Sasori à l'adresse de son chef en inclinant poliment la tête.

- Hum… Evitez juste de faire trop de bruit, je voudrais faire la sieste.

- Tu entends, Deidara ?

- T'as qu'à te dépêcher, aussi, hm. »

Refusant à tout prix d'assister à une nouvelle scène de ménage, Pein s'en retourna vers sa chambre, laissant les deux reprendre là où ils en étaient. Il soupira d'un air agacé ; franchement, tout ce bruit pour quelques points de suture…

_Fin _


End file.
